


Underneath the mistletoe

by magnetos



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU where everyone is happy, Finally he gives in, Josh has always had a crush on Mike, Josh has heart eyes, M/M, Mike also has heart eyes tbh, Mike has always pretended he didn't notice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Washingroe, it's Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/pseuds/magnetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Mike surprises Josh with the best gift of all after he follows him out of the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas parties were usually the best parties. Maybe because it was the season that  _most_  people tended to be at their happiest. Josh, of course, had a little  _too_  much to drink to get into the holiday spirit and began to make his way through the crowd of people to get outside for some fresh air — some **alone** time. It was far too stuffy inside. A mixture of alcohol and the dozen bodies rubbing against each other as people effortlessly swayed to the Christmas music and knocked drinks over here and there; Josh’s shirt smelled like an alcoholic’s dream. His eyes closed and he let out a sigh of relief as the cold air hit his warm face; falling back against the wall and taking deep breaths, listening to the faint laughter and the hum of the music from inside. 

“Josh?” His eyes opened and immediately landed upon the face of the boy who decided to joined him. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Out of  _everyone,_ he least expected class president Mike Munroe to be away from the party — and most importantly, the  _girls._

“Mike? You lost?” There was a snort but Josh was too distracted, and drunk, to know if it came from him or Mike.

“Uh, no. No, I’m not lost. I saw you leave, you okay?” Josh shrugged in response.

“I’m fine. Just needed a little fresh air, you know?”

“Yeah….” Mike’s attention turned to something above them, and a curious Josh tilted his head back to see what it was; a huff of laughter escaping at the sight of the mistletoe. What a coincidence. His attention turned back to Mike who was also,  _somewhat,_  laughing and rubbing at the back of his neck — Josh couldn’t help but notice how awkward it had gotten.

“You wanna kiss me, or? I mean, I’m down if you are.” The corner of his mouth raised to form a small smirk, and he gazed at Mike through half lidded eyes. It happened so fast, in fact, Josh doesn’t even remember finishing his sentence before his friend’s lips were on his; hands cupping his cheeks and body being pushed back against the wall. His mouth moved with Mike’s as if it was instinct, and his own hands came to rest on his hips, pulling him closer as his tongue explored the other’s mouth. Again, Josh was too distracted to tell which mouth the moan came from but he enjoyed the sound nonetheless, and the feel of Mike’s rough hands against his bare skin, moving down to his clothed chest until Josh could no longer hold in his arousal. Their mouths parted, and Josh panted heavily against Mike’s while a hand fell on his hip, and his friend’s body pressed against his own.

“Merry Christmas, Josh…..” Mike’s  _warm_  alcohol-smelling breath wasn’t at all unpleasant against his face, even though it was already warm enough to give him a pink glow to his cheeks. Was it wrong to want more? Was it greedy to stare at his lips while his own parted to let out a foggy breath in the cold air? Maybe not, considering Mike’s eyes were watching Josh’s lips too. Though he soon realized that, perhaps, he was looking for a response….

“Merry Christmas, Mike.” He waited too long for a moment like this, and to be honest, he wasn't even the least bit concerned that tomorrow Mike would either forget or regret. However, he didn't expect to be scooped up into Mike's arms, bridal style, and gently carried off until the noise of laughter and Christmas music was no longer heard. He looked around the familiar setting, spotting the comfortable bed ahead of them that Mike approached, pulling the covers back. Josh assumed this was it, this was their one drunken night that he'd never forget but Mike would always avoid talking about. He was laid down on the mattress so delicately, he wouldn't have even noticed he was no longer in Mike's arms if he didn't see the boy sitting at his feet and pulling his shoes off. 

"What are y'doing?" Josh let his head drop back against the pillow as he waited for Mike's answer. However, instead of receiving one, he felt the soft familiar lips against his own once again; this time not so greedy, not hungry - soft.

"Go to sleep, Josh." Mike's voice was quiet, barely even a whisper and Josh's eyes fell shut; dozing off without a fight. Still half awake, he felt the other body climb in beside him, pulling him closer until his back was to Mike's front. It was nice - different. He no longer felt drunk or dizzy but content in the other's arms, Mike's strong hold around his smaller body and his lips pressed to the back of his head, nose burying in the curls of his hair.


	2. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've made this really angsty where Mike wanted to forget but it's Christmas and they're my OTP so here, have Mike being totally willing and Josh completely in love.

To be honest, it was no surprise whatsoever waking up in a cold and empty bed; the body that once kept him warm nowhere in sight. However, looking around the room, Josh realized that the bed he was in wasn't his own, and the only reason it looked so familiar last night was because he remembered the several sleepovers he had with Mike where they'd ordered too much pizza and played video games until they passed out in the most awkward positions. The good old days when he and Mike actually spent time together. He didn't know if the fact that he _came out_ put Mike off or, if Mike had just been spending too much time with Emily to continue their "bro dates." His brow furrowed at the thought. And then he remembered the kiss.

  
"Hey, you're awake." Josh's attention quickly turned to Mike who, surprisingly, was standing by the bathroom door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Blue-grey eyes examined the muscular frame as he adjusted himself into a seating position.

  
"Yeah. _Just._ Hey, uh, thanks for letting me crash here last night. I was pretty wasted."

  
"I noticed. You didn't think I was gonna leave you stranded at the party, did you?" Mike smirked, he actually smirked and Josh wanted to wipe it off of him - with his own mouth.

  
"I don't see why not? It wasn't so bad, _you know,_ for a Munroe bash. You really outdid yourself this year, man." Josh removed the covers from his body and stood up, running his fingers through his messy curls before looking around for his shoes. Anything to distract him from the undeniably perfect sight standing by the bathroom door.

  
"Oh? Jesus, did Joshua Washington just compliment my party? Man, I feel like a million bucks right now." Josh snorted at that and bent down to grab his shoes, noticing Mike's bare feet cut across the room towards him. "Need a little help?"

  
"Nope. I'm sure I can do this on my own, _bro._ But thanks anyway." He stands back up straight, turning to face Mike - well, Mike's chest. Josh swallowed before slowly looking up at the taller boy, too distracted to move back yet too nervous to move forward. What if Mike didn't remember the kiss? What if he woke up not holding Josh anymore and just assumed they'd gone to bed, as friends, with a huge gap between them. He didn't want to take any chances.

  
"It's weird. You needed my help last night." Mike's tone sounded _way_ more seductive to Josh than he assumed it was supposed to. However, the smirk tugging at his friend's lips suggested he was teasing Josh, and this only made him more curious if anything else.

  
"Are you trying to flirt with me, Mikey boy?" Josh mirrored the smirk in hopes of beating Mike at his own game.

  
"Well, it'd be weird if I didn't considering what happened last night, right? Or are we not supposed to talk about that? I didn't really get the memo." Mike's head tilted to the side and he stepped forward to close the gap between them. Poor Josh was face to face with the muscled chest of the apparently not-entirely-straight class president.

  
"Dude, I thought you'd wanna forget about that. I mean, everyone knows I'm gay it's not like I have anything to hide but you .... _Holy shit,_ Mike. Are you feeling okay?"

  
"Let's just say I've been meaning to do that ever since we first started hanging out. Just 'cause I'm into the ladies doesn't mean I can't _also_ be into the men."

  
"Did you just come out to me? I mean, I feel like you did but I don't wanna just assume, y'know?" Mike rolled his eyes in response, grabbing Josh by the hips and pulling him closer until their bodies were flushed against each other.

  
"Just kiss me, Josh." Amazed, Josh blinked up at him for a moment, considering all the possibilities and eyeing Mike's lips while biting his own. It was tempting, too tempting, yet the fact Mike was being so open and honest made him wonder what this was really about.

  
"Hold up for a second. What's going on? You expect me to believe _you,_ out of everyone, has been dying to get it on with me since the beginning? I mean, I dunno if you've noticed Mike but you're pretty popular among the ladies. Always have been. Men aren't really your forte."

  
"Dude can we please stop pretending that you don't have a crush on me and just accept the fact that I'm fucking okay with it and I'm allowing you to kiss me? Do I honestly have to spell it out for you, man? I'm bisexual, okay? I've never told anybody because it's nobody's damn business." Josh eyed him for a moment, looking for signs of dishonesty but failing to find any. Holy shit, Mike has been willing this entire time and Mr. Clueless here has been pining in his direction without even knowing.

  
"You're serious? No joke?" Instead of answering, Mike dipped down and pressed his lips to Josh's; holding the kiss there for a moment before grabbing Josh by the back of his thighs and lifting him up to rest on his hips.

  
"No joke." He mumbled against the smaller boy's lips before deepening the kiss, his tongue exploring Josh's mouth and gaining himself a sound that went straight to his dick. He knelt down on the bed, lowering Josh until his head hit the pillows and he was hovering over him, letting his towel unwrap and become merely a cover for his bare ass. Josh's fingers threaded through Mike's wet hair, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck while his legs wrapped around the taller male's waist. The kiss was sloppy - hungry, with teeth clashing and tongues battling. They panted heavily against each other's mouths as they pulled back for breath, and Mike's hand traveled from Josh's hip bone to the zipper on his jeans. Blue-grey eyes met with brown as the same hand slipped under the fabric of both jeans and boxer briefs, the touch so delicate and teasing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mike and Josh so much, OTP forever tbh. And I would really like to take this further but /raises eyebrow CAN I? Maybe I should make some sort of verse where Josh just has the biggest lowkey-est crush on Mike, but Mike totally knows about it. Btw I totally wrote this for a meme response on my Josh rp blog and uploaded it on here and my personal instead, oops. Thankfully the Mike is my best friend so she'll be chill about it.


End file.
